


Armellodie

by mydickisthealpha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydickisthealpha/pseuds/mydickisthealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold that seeps into his bones when he does his job (kills, there’s no softening that blow) feels somewhat less when he’s closer to the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armellodie

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble, just for practice. Also Kakashi and Naruto.
> 
> Music playing:  
>   
> [Armellodie by Gonzales on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=Gonzales%20Armellodie)  
> 

He’s worn and exhausted by the time he reaches the village, his tattered and torn clothes testament to the difficulty of his latest mission. Still, he’s here. Two weeks used to seem like nothing to him, when he was nothing but dispensable, but with someone waiting for him, it feels like eternity. The cold that seeps into his bones when he does his job ( _kills_ , there’s no softening that blow) feels somewhat less when he’s closer to the sun.

He rushes through his report, but Tsunade seems bored with him anyway. She dismisses him with a wave. He’s gone before she’s put her hand down.

The journey to his apartment seems torturous, his overused muscles burning with the effort. All he wants is a long, hot shower. He wants to sleep. Preferably, with Naruto curled into him.

When he reaches home, he pauses at the door. Music filters through. Soft, distant. He opens and shuts the door behind him tentatively, makes his way to the kitchen.

Naruto is swaying as he cooks. It smells good. He’s been cooking a lot more since they moved in together. Kakashi thinks it’s because he never had any family to eat with before. Kakashi thinks about his own family at the dinner table. The memories are peaceful. He smiles gently, the fabric of his mask stretching. He pulls the material down, out of the way.

Naruto turns with a grin, has known he’s there, and is about to say something when Kakashi strides forward and grabs him up. Naruto laughs instead, meets Kakashi’s grip with his own, his other hand hooked around the back of Kakashi’s shoulder. They move.

Bodies pressed together, their faces touch. He can feel Naruto’s breath against his neck. Kakashi splays his fingers at the small of Naruto’s back, pulling him close and leading them in small, slow circles around their kitchen. Their kitchen, their home. Naruto’s free hand rubs his back gently, intermittently, before resting back on his shoulder.

Naruto sets his head against Kakashi’s chest, and Kakashi can hear him taking in his scent, a relieved sigh escaping his mouth not moments later. Kakashi rests his bare cheek against the soft tufts of blonde hair in front of him, reciprocating.

Sometimes he thinks he’ll never get used to this. It hurts too much. He aches with love and warmth. He aches with _apprehension_. He can’t go back to the way things were. Not when he has this. Not when he’s had Naruto, who makes him feel like he’s not a ghost, just drifting. Not living, not dead. He’s been that way for so long and this--

This is _everything_.

Kakashi stops their aimless circling, brings his hands up to hold Naruto’s jaw gently. Naruto is smiling at him, eyebrows furrowing momentarily. Silently asking if he’s alright. Of course he’s alright. He answers Naruto with his lips, just barely a brush of their mouths.

The look of worry in Naruto’s eyes is worse than any wound he’s ever received.

He leans forward again, heart pounding horribly;  kisses the corner of Naruto’s mouth, the scars on his cheek, each of his eyelids, back down to the softness of his lips. He angles Naruto’s head, gently, so carefully, and meets his mouth again, opening both of their lips with a press of his own. Naruto tastes like spices.

Naruto sighs into it, relaxes, letting his eyes flutter to a close. Kakashi traces his hands down Naruto’s sides, feels him shudder under his sure hands, pulls him flush against him.

It feels impossible to want him closer, but he does. He wants to keep this warmth to himself, as much as he wants the entire world to love Naruto.

Naruto is warm and yielding, meets his tongue with his own, opens up and gives back. His hands come up to caress Kakashi’s face, his fingers lingering on Kakashi’s chin as their lips hover.

Naruto smiles against his skin, and doesn’t pull away as he says, “Welcome home.”

“Mm,” Kakashi answers as his heart lurches, lips still moving on Naruto’s.

“The food will burn,” Naruto giggles, his teeth a sharp contrast to the impressibility of his mouth. “I’ve been working on it too hard for it to burn, Kashi.”

Kakashi grins languidly as he shifts back, his thumb stroking the raised skin on Naruto’s cheeks. “Maa, and after I’ve been gone for so long.”

The blonde throws his head back to laugh, and turns away, checking their dinner.

“Dramatic! Some of this dinner is for you, too, you know,” Naruto replies, tasting the meat sauce he’s made.

“You can't call me dramatic considering your reaction to being in the general vicinity of ramen. It smells good,” Kakashi says, removing his vest as he moves down the hallway. He hears Naruto grumbling under his breath. Their room looks clean, and Kakashi has a feeling Naruto made an effort for his return. He steps into the bathroom, and looks at himself. It’s not so hard to anymore.

He looks happy, even though his eyes are bloodshot. He thinks of Obito, of Rin. He thinks they'd be happy to see him like this.

“Dinner in five! Take a shower with me after!” Naruto calls, and Kakashi peels his gloves off, throwing them in the laundry basket. His shoes and socks follow. He takes his time washing under his nails. When he trudges back out, Naruto is setting the table, a look of concentration on his face as he scoops curry on top of their rice.

Kakashi sits, and waits for Naruto to come back in with drinks. As he drops off a cup of tea, he kisses Kakashi again, quick and chaste, before sitting down opposite him.

“Thanks for the meal.”


End file.
